Surprise, Surprise
by HYPA gal33355555
Summary: Dib gets some strange transmissions. When turned to the right setting, he hears an alien giving him directions. He listens and finds someone he never thought he'd see again. I made Dib kind of angsty. DATR DISCONTINUED FOR NOW


Disclaimer: FINE! MAKE ME SAY IT! I don't own Invader Zim.

The alarm clock went off. Dib groaned and hit it. "Another day, another reason for someone to think I'm crazy." He sighed, getting ready for "Skool". Pretty soon he was out the door with Gaz. "Aren't you going to bug me with your alien reports?" Gaz asked, raising an eyebrow, not missing a move on her game. "I haven't been getting anything recently." I said frankly. She smirked. It was true; Zim had even been yelling less in class. He did seem busy, but I couldn't find anything, I guess he was just trying to keep me out of his house; I couldn't even get to his doorstep lately. I just sat through the entire "Skool" day, letting the world pass by. A few people stared at me, unbelieving I wasn't shouting about aliens. I guess that's how I didn't notice Zim wasn't there until right before the dismissal bell rung.

I decided to try again with the transmissions on the roof. I heard some buzzing and tried to tune in. "Dddiiibbb…Dddiiibbb…" it whispered. I raised an eyebrow. "I am sending a ship tonight at four. It will take you to Pwellgaria. You can study there. There are thousands of aliens. It is your destiny." It whispered. It was silent. I took off my headphones and stared at them in disbelief. I slowly stood up. I ran to pack. I was ready just in time. Where would it land? As soon as I asked my self, a ship settled in the backyard. I looked in it. It had no one in it, but it was on autopilot. Dad thought I was insane, and Gaz wouldn't care. It would be a change of pace. I climbed in. As soon as my coat slipped in, it closed. I had no idea what I was getting into as I blasted off into the stars.

I was surprised how short the trip was, being only two days. I landed at a small green planet with swirling patterns on it late at night. I guess it wasn't a round trip, seeing as my ship left as soon as I got off. I noticed most of the inhabitants were still active and were like large teddy bears with horses' snouts, cats' claws, alligators' tails and kangaroos' legs and feet. There were others who were apparently visiting. One was a tall lady with hair like water. She beckoned to me. Not having anyone else to trust, I went over to her. "Hello, Dib. We've been expecting you. This is Pwellgaria. Here, we store information on every species and planet in the universe." She said, looking at me expectantly. "That's amazing!" I said. "We don't have any dominant species here, but it does seem kind of silly for us to be able to capture, for example, lions, but not humans." She said, smiling. It really didn't make sense if you thought about it. "We have portraits of the dominant species, though. They were done only by the best artists." She said. "This will be your room." She said, motioning to a normal-looking room. "Thanks." I said. "You can look at everything tomorrow, but there's no time now. Goodnight." She said. I only got a few hours of sleep that night.

In the morning, it took me a few seconds to realize where I was. Galexia, as she introduced herself, gave me breakfast and told me about a new species they had gotten. "She was a dominant species, but disobeyed her leaders and was banished here. She's an Irken from Irk." She explained. I almost choked on my bacon. "She's an Irken?" I asked. "Yes, would you like to see her?" she asked. "Yes, I would." I said, trying not to sound too excited.

When I glanced at the other species, I froze. They were suspended, practically lifeless, in large tubes filled with green liquid. "Why are they…like _that_?" I asked when I caught up to Galexia. "It keeps them from dieing, rotting, or any changes in appearance. "Is the Irken in one of these?" I asked, pointing to the tanks. "We're waiting for hers to be delivered." She answered, turning a corner. When I got there, there were three tanks, a cage, and two tanks. "Dib?" a voice asked before I could see in the cage. "Tak?" I said, recognizing the voice immediately. "You know each other?" Galexia asked, confusedly. "Yeah, she came to earth," I said, running to the cage. "Is that how you got banished?" Galexia asked. Tak nodded. Galexia blushed and muttered that she had to feed the websnokkers or something. Tak rolled her eyes as she plopped down on the floor of the cage. "You got in trouble for going to earth?" I asked. "Not really for going to earth, but not being on Irk." I said, briefly explaining why I was on janitorial duty. "Tak, did you call me?" I asked. "What? No, I didn't." she said. I told her about the transmission sending me here.

Galexia came back and handed Tak a strange-looking meal. She merely stared at it while Galexia led me to the beginning of the tour. I really wanted to tell Tak about the tanks, but I also wanted to see the aliens and didn't really have a choice. She explained to me the basics of the aliens from "A" to "G" before lunch. It was only a few facts on each, but there were about a million aliens in each letter! We only got to "P" before dinner. When I saw Tak I smiled at her sympathetically, but she didn't even look at me. She just knelt down with her arms spread out like the shredded remains of her life were on her lap. Her eyes were closed and her antennae hung 180 degrees downward. She didn't look up, open her eyes, or acknowledge us in any way. She just sat there dejectedly.

Galexia let me explore on my own after dinner. Naturally, I used my time to talk to Tak again. She was still picking at her dinner. "You know, they're going to put you in one of those tubes, right?" I asked, kneeling down to her. I felt really sorry for her. There was barely enough room to stand up. "Yep, I'll be in one of those things by tomorrow." She said, refusing to look at me. "They're putting you in there _tomorrow_?" I exclaimed. She looked up and shushed me. I glanced around. "Sorry. We have to get you out of there _now_!" I said, emphasizing "now" at a loud whisper. "I'd just get in trouble again, so I can't go back to Irk. Zim will kill me if I go to earth. Neither of us has a ship, and we don't even know how to get me out of this cage." She said, attempting to rock the bars angrily. "Settle down. We have to try." I urged. "It's hopeless Dib, forget it." She said, closing her eyes and ignoring me. I couldn't get her to do anything more.

I went back to my room and slipped into my invisibility suit (A/N: see episode Zim Eats Waffles). I felt pretty bad trying to break Tak out of Pwellgaria, but they had captured my…she really wasn't my friend. She wasn't _exactly _a rival. That's not the point. She deserves freedom! "Tak, I'm over here." I whispered. "Dib, what does an invisibility suit do to help break me out?" She asked. "Um…It will help us get out. I have one for you." I said, tossing it into the cage. She rolled her eyes and didn't put it on. Instead of sitting down in the corner, she stood up and revealed four spider legs from her PAK. They shot lasers and broke the cage. "For the record, I could have done that any time." She said, putting on the suit. "Then why didn't you?" I asked. "I knew you would lend me a suit." She said giving me a flirty look before her head disappeared. I was glad she couldn't see me blush. "I think I can get us a ship." She said, dashing off. When I was pretty sure I was next to her, I told her "You really can act pessimistic." "Thanks." She answered. I hoped no one saw the sparks as Tak worked on the first ship that she saw that could seat two errr…people. "I'm finished." She said. We hopped in with her in the pilot's seat. "Brace yourself." She said. We blasted off. I had no idea or control over where we were going. "Where _are_ we going?" I asked. "Earth. Zim couldn't kill me if he wanted too. The only reason he foiled my plans before was because you were helping. You wouldn't do that again, would you?" She asked. "Only if you try to take over the Earth." I said. "I don't plan on doing that again; I'm barely an Irken since I disobeyed the leaders. Plus, I don't trust them anymore because they wouldn't have sent me to Pwellgaria if I hadn't failed. They just want power." She said. "Do you have anywhere to stay?" I asked, changing the subject. "No, I don't." she said. "You could stay with us." I said. "Are you sure your dad wouldn't mind?" she asked. "He should, but he doesn't." I said quietly (A/N: Is it just me, or am I making Dib too angst? That's a really weird word.). "Well, thanks." She said. "You're welcome." I said. We didn't talk much the rest of the way. When we got home, Gaz leaned over the back of the couch, sighed, and said "Dib's back." "Son, you're back! I was just about to get a satellite that was tracking you back to earth." He said. "Um…Tak doesn't have a place to stay. Can she stay here?" I asked. "I'll set up the guest bedroom." Prof. Membrane said. "The guest bedroom is up the stairs and to the left." I said to Tak, going upstairs to track the transmission.

Tak's POV Tak's POV Tak's POV Tak's POV Tak's POV Tak's POV Tak's POV

Gaz and I didn't seem like a pair to get along well. I wanted to tell Dib I was going to Zim's house, but he went upstairs. I figured I would just have to go alone. Dib didn't live very far from Zim, but like a little kid going to the principal's office, it felt like a LONG walk. Getting past the gnomes was easy and soon I stood on his door step. "Yes…No….Yes…No, wait…Maybe when Dib's here…" I thought, but my hand was already knocking. "Who dares get past ZIM'S defenses?" I heard him yelling. He opened the door. The Pwellgarians took all my technology, so I just stood there, an Irken in pure daylight. "Tak!" He spat the word out, like it was a curse. He sounded surprised. I felt a twinge of guilt. "Um…can I borrow some stuff?" I asked. "Why?" Zim said, more curious than angry. "It's a long story. I don't have anything. I'm…helpless." I said, ashamed. I refused to look him in the eye. "You won't be if I give you my technology. You would just take over my mission." Zim said. "The Tallest don't trust me anymore, Zim. I disobeyed them. I was supposed to be on janitorial duty. I just need to get a holograph at least, Zim. I don't even have Mimi anymore." I pleaded, hearing Gir giggle in the background. I tried the old Tak charm. "Hmmm...hmmm…hmmm…" Zim thought like when he found out I was an Irken. "It's all I need and I'll be out of your antennae forever." I said. Zim disappeared in his house and I could hear him ordering Gir around, but I couldn't hear what he was saying, he might even be telling Gir to attack me, my fate was pretty much in Dib's and Zim's hands. That was a pretty disturbing thought. Zim returned, throwing me the little device that allowed me to disguise myself. "Thanks." I said, smiling sweetly. I ran to Dib's house without turning back, but I saw Zim leaning in the doorway staring back at me (A/N: That means nothing. I can just totally see that scene.). Dib was still upstairs and Gaz was still on the couch. I went upstairs and looked at the bedroom. I plopped on the bed and stared at the ceiling, drifting in to sleep, I fell asleep with "What is going to happen to me?" branded on my brain.


End file.
